


study date

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Series: meg writes fanfic (tumblr prompt fills) [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>princess mechanic +  'we never talk but we make eye contact whenever anyone says something incredibly stupid during class' au</p>
            </blockquote>





	study date

Clarke had never actually spoken to her, but she was well acquainted with Raven Reyes. They sat on opposite sides of the classroom from each other during fourth period physics and glanced at each other with mutual dismay whenever any of their classmates opened their mouth to make one of the stupid comments they were so prone to. 

“Hi.” Clarke glanced up to see Raven drop into the empty seat behind her. She discarded her bag by her feet and placed her notebooks on the desk.

“Hi Raven, what’re you doing?” Clarke’s lip curved up into a half smile at the grin Raven sent her.

“I figured that I would have better luck sitting over here with you than over there by myself.” She jerked her head across the room to where she usually sat.

“That’s probably true.” Clarke said; opening her ring binder and pulling out a pad of refill as their teacher entered the class.

Raven laughed and pulled her textbook towards her as the teacher got the classes attention and told them to quieten down.

Raven zoned out as the teacher began talking and switched between doing her own reading and watching Clarke as she doodled on her refill and pulled faces at the comments from the rest of their classmates.

“That’s really good.” Raven spoke quietly, leaning over to peer at Clarke’s drawing.

Clarke startled slightly but glanced across at Raven with a grin, sliding the page across the desk to Raven so that she could get a better look.

Clarke had drawn the class in loose detail in the bottom corner of her refill; the backs of their classmate’s heads were the main focus, leading up to the whiteboard and the stern faced teacher at the front of the room.

“Impressive.” Raven said, sliding the page back to her and Clarke shrugged.

“Want to study together tonight?” she asked as she shoved stationary into her backpack.

“Sure,” Raven nodded, handing Clarke her phone, “Save your number and I’ll text you after fifth period.”

“See you later, Reyes.” Clarke said, handing her back her phone and headed towards the door, disappearing into the stream of students hurrying to their next classes.


End file.
